


Not as young

by shiggydabi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Retirement, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiggydabi/pseuds/shiggydabi
Summary: Lance & Keith are in their 50's now and still like to do things as if they're still in their 20's.(this is for @fratboykeith on twitter)





	Not as young

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @hating_life_tbh on twitter and this is for @fratboykeith on twitter bc they wanted to see an AU like this

Keith & Lance are highschool sweethearts and got married a year after they both graduated from college. They both still sometimes love to act like they're 20. Including, doing activities like they're that young again. 

Lance especially.

Their two kids Lilia & Akira have told their dads so many times to be careful, but Lance being as stubborn as he is doesnt seem to listen to his children. Lilia is now 26 and Akira is 23. Lilia is female and Akira is male. Lilia was adopted after the couples 1 year anniversary and Akira was adopted 2 years later. Keith can still remember how Lance cried over how cute the two were when they were younger and when they first saw the two children. "Babe, this one is just so cute and she has your eyes! oh my gosh!", Lance was sobbing at that point.

Keith loves Lance more than anything in the world and would do anything to stay by Lance's side forever. It seems things are working out that way anyways. 

Keith can still remember when he first met Lance when the two were 17. Lance was talking to Keith's older brother Shiro about how he hated the new science teacher and Keith just found him absolutely stunning. He knew right then and there that he had to have the cuban boy.

Lance remembers the first time he met Keith. Keith and him had almost every class together and it was a sunny day in Math class with their teacher giving another boring lecture. It was close to halloween and somehow still warm outside, which made him just assume thats how it is in Texas. Keith ran a hand through his hair in frustration, then looked back at Lance and said, "Hey man, do you have a pencil i could borrow?". Lance swooned right then and there with how the light hit Keith and made him look so beautiful and stunning in that lighting. Lance only had one pencil, the pencil he was using, but his brain wasn't working at the moment considering the beauty in front of him so he gave his pencil to the boy and recieved a grin and thanks in return.

They started dating after Keith invited Lance to a halloween party him & his brother were having in a month since it was in a month, and this gave the two a chance to get to know each other and they fell in love over time.

Now that they are both 55 and still very much in love, Lance tries to do a bunch of dance moves he used to do back when he was 18. Including doing the splits.

The first time he tries doing the splits was this fateful afternoon after Lance and Keith were having a playful argument. "Its so sad how we arent as young as we used to be and cant do the things we used to do.", Keith chuckled in a teasing as Lance smirked, "Is that a challenge? I bet you i can still dance as good as i used to!". Keith knew this wasnt going to end well, but Lance doesnt back down from challenges, even when they aren't /really/ challenges. Lance turned on Gogo by BTS since he already knew some parts to the dance, plus he loves this song since it has a meaning behind it between the couple.

One time when Lance was texting Keith a week before the party when they were in high school, he asked Keith what his nationality was.

Mullet❤: i'm Korean but i was born here in Texas.

Lance 


End file.
